


Good Enough

by mars (oisuga), torusuga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Good Significant Other, Volleyball Dorks in Love, suga is hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oisuga/pseuds/mars, https://archiveofourown.org/users/torusuga/pseuds/torusuga
Summary: "I wasn't good enough."Oh, how Tooru felt his heart shatter.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Oisuga supremacy

This very moment was what Suga has been awaiting for months. He had spent so long practicing, staying up at odd hours of the night to perfect his sets, his serves, everything. He wanted to prove that he could be good enough for his team, and good enough to be in the starting lineup.

He had thought he’d done good enough, but he was wrong.

Hearing Ukai announce the starting lineup was nerve wracking for the entire volleyball club, it was a big part of who would be playing for the season, and when Sugawara didn’t hear his name on that list, he was sure his heart had shattered.

Part of him wasn’t even surprised, Tobio Kageyama was a legend. King of the court, everything Suga has ever wanted to be since he started playing. He was more than happy to be on the same team as the first year. He was glad that they'd be able to learn from each other.

But now, Suga’s emotions were unclear.

Anger.

Envy.

Sadness?

He was only sure of one thing, he needed to be out of this gym right now. 

He refused to listen to anyone’s voice as he stood to his feet, the sound of his heartbeat growing unbearably loud. His throat felt like it was going to close, and now he was having trouble breathing.

He needs out.

With the rest of his team’s eyes all focused on him, he hesitated for a moment, feeling tears threaten to spill. He couldn’t even manage to speak any words, simply bowing his head before running out of the gym. 

\--

Koushi knew exactly who he needed to see right now, and for once he felt lucky that Tooru only lived a few blocks away from his school. He didn’t bother sending a text, he didn’t bother letting his boyfriend know that he would absolutely need to spend the night at his house because he was too broken to take care of himself.

Maybe he wouldn’t tell Oikawa anything, he could just act like it was fine, but he had spent hours talking to Tooru about how excited he was to play this season. He wasn’t sure that he would be able to convince anyone that he was okay. Suga had spent a few moments contemplating what he would tell the taller male after knocking on his door, but when he saw that patient expression painted onto Oikawa’s face, he had crumbled completely. 

After tears spilled from Suga’s eyes, Tooru had an Idea of what might have happened, but he didn’t want to believe it. His absolute hatred for Kageyama had just grown by a lot more. Quiet sniffles from the silver haired boy caused his heart to sink to his stomach.

“I didn’t make it, Tooru.”

Oikawa couldn’t even think of how to reply to that. No words of advice, no snotty comments, for once he was silent. He hesitated to reach out to the shorter male, only doing so when he took a step forward. The silence was deafening and Suga needed him to say something, anything, but being wrapped up in his arms made everything just a little bit better. He wasn’t sure he could stand up for much longer, all he wanted to do was lay down and shut out the world. That’s why he went to Tooru, he wouldn’t let that happen.

With one swift movement, Oikawa pulled both of them into his apartment. He pushed the door shut before leading Sugawara onto the couch, wrapping him up in a big blanket that was spread across the couch. It was only now that he realized just how silent he had been, sitting next to Koushi, leaving some space between them.

“God, I’m so sorry, Suga. Talk to me, please?”

“I wasn’t good enough.

Oh, how Tooru felt his heart shatter, leaning forward to wrap his arms around Sugawara’s waist one more, pulling him into a warm, cozy embrace. He wasn’t sure that he was able the way Suga looked up at him, hazel-brown eyes covered by a glassy layed, tears staining his cheeks. Instead of offering his immediate empathy, Oikawa pulled his boyfriend into a gentle kiss, closing his eyes as he tried to take this entire situation in. He was trying his best to help Sugawara without saying anything that might harm him, because no matter what mood Oikawa was in, he would never hurt Suga.

After a moment of soft pink lips pressed against each other, the brunette pulled back, resting his forehead against the silver haired boy’s. “Sugawara, don’t even say that.” He wanted to be upset with Suga for saying something like that about himself, but he knew the feeling.

The feeling of being second place, the feeling of being replaced by someone so young and somehow so much more talented. He sure as hell wasn’t going to let his boyfriend go through that alone. 

“You are so amazingly talented, sometimes I look up to you for inspiration.” He refused to break eye contact with the smaller boy, inhaling sharply to signify that he wasn’t finished speaking.

“I need you to see in yourself what I see in you, because you’re perfect.” He finished off, hands making their way through silver locks, massaging little circles into the male’s scalp.

Suga suddenly began to regret every moment he had ever taken Oikawa for granted, because he had always been there when no one else was there. He had been there to lead Suga through dark times, he was there to be Suga’s ray of sunshine when everything else seemed to be falling apart.

And Suga knew that he wouldn’t be able to do half of what Oikawa did for him, but he would do his best to repay the favor with lots of affection and for Oikawa, that was enough.  
Koushi made a little humming noise before nuzzling his head into the crease of his boyfriend’s neck, eyes closing as he settled in.

“I tried so hard.” He mumbled against the brunette’s skin.

“I’m so proud of you.”

“It wasn’t enough.”

“You deserved so much better.”

Another moment of silence passed, Oikawa’s hands now tracing shapes on Suga’s back through his t-shirt, ignoring the feeling of tears sliding down his neck, he was sure that the older male didn’t need to be reminded of those. The brunette was so glad that Suga trusted him with things like this, and he would always be there to help him, Suga made him want to put someone before himself. He wouldn’t have done that before.

This silence was comfortable, filled with quiet sniffles and occasional words of affection from Oikawa like ‘i love you so much’ and ‘you did so good.’ He wanted to make Suga feel safe with him, safe enough to bring up his troubles whenever he needed to, because he would /always/ be able to do that in front of Oikawa.

~

The rest of the night was pretty much the same. Tooru ordered some food for the two because he knew that Suga wouldn’t ask for anything. He gave the shorted male an extra pair of clothes to sleep in, and even brought move blankets out to the couch so that they could make it more comfy (only because the living room had a bigger tv than his bedroom, totally not an excuse to sit closer to his boyfriend.) 

He made Suga feel like he was the only boy in the world for tonight, and he deserved to feel like that every day, but for now he’d have to deal with this.

Koushi finally knew that he was good enough.

He finally felt like he could have something for himself, and that something was Tooru Oikawa. He knew that the male would be there for him through nearly anything, but seeing the care in his eye, seeing how hard he tried to make Suga feel comfortable again, that’s how Suga knew he was in love.  
He felt happy, which was hard for him after today. He was humble just sitting on the couch while his boyfriend talked to him about everything and nothing. His endless rambles would always cheer him up, Tooru knew him so well.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is messy!! I'm writing this because my friend rock and i have oisuga brain rot ( hey rock asf )
> 
> ANYWAYS thank you for reading!!
> 
> (UPDATE: mars has their own ao3 account now so check them out!!)


End file.
